Naruto el proximo vengador
by juandiego.miquilena.1
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si naruto nació en el universo marvel?, fue encontrado por Tony cuando huía de ultron para llevar a los niños al domo y llevado a ese mismo lugar, sin poderes ni habilidades solo con esa determinación férrea que decidió llamar voluntad de fuego. Pareja: NarutoxTorunn elementos de otros animes
1. Chapter 1

Naruto el próximo vengador

El fic está ambientado en la película los próximos vengadores héroes del mañana, es mi primera historia así que adelantándome pido perdón de antemano, comencemos con el fic

Resumen: ¿Qué pasa si naruto nació en el universo marvel?, fue encontrado por Tony cuando huía de ultron para llevar a los niños al domo y llevado a ese mismo lugar, sin poderes ni habilidades solo con esa determinación férrea que decidió llamar voluntad de fuego. Pareja: NarutoxTorunn elementos de otros animes

Disclaimer: a mí no me pertenece naruto o marvel ni ninguna otro elemento de anime

Capítulo 1: El comienzo de algo increíble

En la mansión de los vengadores se puede ver a un hombre y a un robot corriendo con un par de bebes cada uno, el lugar parecía zona de guerra había escombros por todas partes, de repente hubo una explosión se pudo ver sobre los escombros un robot color de platino que irradiaba un aura de peligro, el hombre y el robot corrieron más rápido solo para esconderse.

Nos alcanzó y ahora que hacemos Visión-dijo el hombre

No lo sé Tony-dijo Visión

Espera que es eso-dijo Tony viendo algo cerca de los escombros

Parece ser un bebe pero que hace en este lugar-dijo Visión

Eso no importa está en peligro si se queda en este lugar-dijo Tony corriendo hacia él bebe asustado que parecía estar buscando algo

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar hubo un temblor y apareció ultron, Tony reacciono rápido y salto hacia él bebe, lo puso entre los 2 bebes que llevaba cerca de Torunn, por muy extraño pareciese vio a los 2 sonreír al verse a los ojos, se voltio para ver a ultron apuntándole con un rayo de energía cerro los ojos esperando su fin pero nunca llego abrió los ojos para encontrarse a Visión deteniendo a ultron

Tony corre yo lo mantendré ocupado-dijo Vision

Ok-dijo Tony mientras corría a una puerta detrás de ella había una aeronave metio en ella a los 5 bebes

Después de encender los sistemas empezó a despegar, cuando estaba lo suficientemente alto dio un híper impulso que lo mando a volar lejos, cuando estaba lo suficiente lejos encendió el comunicador

Visión estas ahí-dijo Tony

Si logre escapar, me quedare a observar lo que hace ultron-dijo Visión

Mientras llevare a los niños al refugio del Círculo Polar Ártico-dijo Tony

Después de unas horas de vuelo llegaron al refugio, Tony llevo a los bebes a la cama para que descansaran cuando estaba a punto de irse se acordó del otro que había encontrado se regresó lo reviso y encontró su nombre impreso en la ropa junto con una nota

Naruto-dijo Tony para luego leer la nota decía-el posee la voluntad de fuego

/5 años después /

Los niños habían crecido Torunn empezó a actuar como asgardiana, James al principio parecía gustarle estar aquí pero con el tiempo le intereso más saber sobre sus padres, después estaba Azari que si bien era tranquilo también era demasiado sumiso, Pym había heredado por mucho el intelecto de su padre lo que llevo a volverse algo arrogante insinuando muchas veces que es el más listo, por ultimo estaba naruto no tenía poderes como Torunn y Pym ni habilidades como James o Azari pero cuando estaban entrenando podía ver la determinación en sus ojos y también la desesperación de no poder compararse en ningún aspecto con sus amigos ni mucho menos Torunn que destruía a los robots de entrenamiento fácilmente

una vez por accidente dejo salir a uno de los robots de nivel superior Naruto trato de enfrentarlo esta vez en verdad tenía que ganar pero esta vez lo hacía para impresionar a Torunn estaba más decidido que nunca, Naruto golpeo el robot pero solo pudo hacerle una abolladura, el robot se fue por un comando que mando Tony dejando a un Naruto enojado, en la cámara de control Tony estaba sorprendido ese robot era el más fuerte que había creado era para cuando fueran mayores y Naruto le hizo una abolladura, además creyó haber visto teñirse de negro el brazo de Naruto cuando golpeo al robot

Volviendo al presente, los niños estaban jugando a las escondidas, por alguna razón Naruto siempre ganaba este juego

Naruto bestia un short negro, una camisa blanca con un remolino naranja impreso en el pecho, deportivas blancas y un reloj negro

Donde estará-dijo james que solo le faltaba encontrar a Naruto

Jamás lo encontraras James-dijo Pym

Él tiene razón-dijo Azari

Saben que tienen razón mejor me voy a mi cuarto-dijo james

De entre los arbustos empezó a salir Naruto, cuando creyó que era seguro salió completamente, de repente James cayó del cielo

Ya te tengo-dijo James pero luego se dio cuenta que era un maniquí, James dijo-como hace eso

Es un secreto-dijo Naruto atrás suyo sorprendiéndolo

Ok me rindo-dijo James abatido

Cuando terminaron de jugar volvieron a sus cuartos, el cuarto de Naruto no tenía nada especial pero nadie sabía que tenía guardado pesas y cosas de entrenamiento por todas partes, tenía guardado debajo de la almohada tenía unos brazaletes especiales que aumentaban de peso le había pedido a Tony que si podía hacerlas, se maravilló cuando dentro de un mes lo había logrado, el entrenamiento con esos brazaletes en las muñecas y tobillos le habían vuelto tan veloz que nadie le podía ganar en las escondidas

Que tranquilidad-dijo Naruto apacible, hasta que sonó la alarma

¡Alerta! ¡Alerta!-dijo la alarma

Que pasa-dijo James junto a los demás niños

Deben irse un virus infecto uno de mis robots de elite yo me encargaré ustedes arg-dijo Tony al ser golpeado por el robot

¡TONY!-dijo Naruto al ver a Tony caer

Bestia caerás-dijo Torunn abalanzándose al robot con forma de calamar gigante, que solo le dio con un latigazo de uno de sus tentáculos para dejarla K.O

Naruto vio esto enojado después James, Pym y Azari siguieron solo para ser vencidos, Naruto no podía creerlo los había vencido a todos y el que podía hacer, el robot se dirigió hacia Torunn para hacerla sufrir más Naruto vio esto y se abalanzo con todo, pero cada golpe que daba no le hacía ni cosquillas al robot, siguió su curso a Torunn apunto de lastimarla, Naruto sintió una premonición cuando el sentimiento paso forzó a su cuerpo a moverse lo más rápido que podía frente a Torunn

¡NO DEJARE QUE LA LASTIMES!-dijo naruto

El grito despertó a torunn que le hizo ver a su salvador, Naruto estaba sufriendo en una batalla de fuerza contra el robot, Naruto estaba sosteniendo todos los tentáculos del robot

¡SI CREES QUE DEJARE QUE LA LASTIMES ESTAS MUY EQUIVOCADO PEDAZO DE CHATARRA!-gritaba Naruto con todas sus fuerzas

Torunn estaba sorprendida y más aún cuando empezó la pelea, Naruto giro y lanzo al robot, cuando el robot alcanzo el piso Naruto salto hacia él, algún tipo de presión hacia que el robot se despedazara por si solo mientras Naruto lo golpeaba con unos brazos negros carbón, después de un rato el robot dejo de moverse y Naruto cayó a la inconciencia

/1 dia después/

Todos estaban descansados James se quedó a dormir en su cuarto, Azari prefirió ayudar en las reparaciones y Pym reinicio y reparo el robot, Tony y Torunn estaban cuidando a Naruto que agotado

Esto no es nada puedo levantarme y ayudar-dijo Naruto tratando de levantarse

Ni lo intentes debes descansar-dijo Torunn

Torunn te dejare cuidando a Naruto-dijo Tony

Ok-dijo Torunn, cuando Tony se fue ella le dio un beso en la mejilla a Naruto

Para que fue eso-dijo Naruto exaltado y sonrojado

Por salvarme y ser mi héroe esta vez-dijo Torunn también sonrojada

No fue nada-dijo Naruto desviando la mirada

Pero la próxima vez yo seré quien te salve-dijo Torrunn

Para eso tendremos que ser más fuertes-dijo Naruto

Cada vez más fuertes-dijo Torunn

Apuesto que a partir del momento que salve a ese niño dio comienzo de algo increíble-penso Tony sonriendo

Fin

Usare elementos de one piece mayormente haki


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto el próximo vengador

Resumen: ¿Qué pasa si naruto nació en el universo marvel?, fue encontrado por Tony cuando huía de ultron para llevar a los niños al domo y llevado a ese mismo lugar, sin poderes ni habilidades solo con esa determinación férrea que decidió llamar voluntad de fuego. Pareja: NarutoxTorunn elementos de otros animes

Disclaimer: a mí no me pertenece naruto o marvel ni ningún otro elemento de anime

Capítulo 2: El comienzo de algo terrible

/6 años después/

Perspectiva de Tony

En los últimos 6 años todo ha estado en calma, a excepción del comportamiento de los niños, por lo menos maduraron con el tiempo, 6 años debía ser suficiente no tanto en el caso de Pym pero se trabajaba con lo que tenías, Azari se expresaba más cuando se trataba de hacer lo correcto, James se alejó del grupo y pasaba más tiempo durmiendo solo en su cuarto, Torunn adopto una personalidad completamente asgardiana aunque savia que lo hacía solo para probarse a su padre, Naruto fue el del progreso más extraño, parecía feliz especialmente cuando estaba cerca de Torunn y ella le devolvía esa alegría, no necesitaba de su experiencia anterior para saber lo que pasaba, además recuerdo cuando les di de comer esos fideos llamados ramen ese fue el día que conocimos el lado sin fondo de naruto

Naruto me pidió algo que me tomo desprevenido me pregunto sobre su otro padre, quería saber cuál de la historia era, me conmovía que pensara en mi como un padre pero me causaba dolor tener que decirle que no savia nada, para compensarlo le hizo algo con Adamantium que encontré hace tiempo, lo fundí para así llevarlo a su estado líquido, le pregunte qué quería y él me dijo una espada, cuando termine le presente el arma de Adamantium ya solido era una espada de color blanco resplandeciente, la agarro con firmeza y determinación por un segundo vi el arma teñirse de negro carbón, no le puse importancia, a Naruto se le hizo más fácil vencer a los robots de entrenamiento con esa espada y demostraba habilidad que a mi parecer debería haber tardado 5 años en tener pero solo le tomo una semana, constantemente tenia peleas de practica con Torunn

Una vez saque al mismo robot al que Naruto le hizo una abolladura pero este tenía Adamantium recubriéndolo pero más denso para que ni siquiera la espada de Naruto lo traspasara, solo unos puntos no tenían Adamantium esto era para que aprendieran a buscar puntos débiles en sus enemigos, de todos el único que no buscaba los puntos débiles de robot era Naruto que si bien al menos hacia raspones no era suficiente para destruir al robot pero su voluntad para no darse por vencido esa era su fuerza, en algún momento su espada se tornó de negro, Naruto no se dio cuenta de esto y dio un corte que sorprendentemente corto limpiamente al robot a la mitad en una de las partes donde el Adamantium era más denso , lo corto como si fuera mantequilla, todos creía que Naruto había encontrado un punto débil pero yo sé que ese era el punto más fuerte del robot

Dejando el pasado volvamos al presente

Perspectiva normal

Se podía ver a Pym en su forma de avispa volando tranquilamente, de pronto unos ojos amarillos se hicieron notar, Pym no se dio cuenta de esto hasta que fue muy tarde y algo lo golpeo haciendo que callera en picada al suelo, cuando abrió los ojos se asustó y trato de irse volando pero unas manos lo atraparon

Te atrape Pym-dijo Azari levantando una de sus manos con Pym en ella

No es justo Azari no me diste ninguna ventaja-dijo Pym volviendo a su tamaño normal

No es justo, no fuiste tú el que dijo sin poderes y te redujiste y saliste volando-dijo Azari

Sí, pero me refería a sin poderes para ti-dijo Pym dijo desviando la mirada mientras se rascaba la nuca, para después recobrar confianza y espetarle una mentira

Así pues que crees Pym te toca-dijo Azari alejándose saltando por los arboles

Oye no tan rápido y sin poderes-dijo Pym, al rato volvió a su forma de avispa para perseguirlo

Un hombre en un monitor de control veía eso para después decir

Yukasta ajusta los controles del ambiente en el hangar más 2 unidades térmicas, radar 7 realineándose y comencemos con el almuerzo-dijo Tony acomodándose en la silla

Comandos en progreso-dijo la computadora

Cambiando de escena se puede ver un pilar con el símbolo de un martillo con un rayo

Sueño otra vez con asgard, padre pude ver ante mí el resplandor del reino eterno, se que tu eres real padre y espero que un día muy próximo vuelvas por tu hija-dijo Torunn de rodillas

A lo lejos se podía ver a Pym volando, se acercó sigilosamente a la espada de Torunn, trato de levantarla pero no podía, empezó a hacer ruido lo que alerto a Torunn

Y padre por ultimo te pido que me des el poder para destruir a Pym de una vez por todas-dijo Torunn encarando a Pym

Pym asustado volvió a su forma de avispa para irse volando, Torunn agarro su espada y la lanzo, cuando estaba a punto de llegar otra espada la intercepto fácilmente

Ten cuidado la trayectoria definitivamente iba dirigida a la roca pero un descuido podría haberle quitado el ala a Pym-dijo Naruto

Ahora vestido con una camisilla blanca debajo de una chaqueta de esquimal de color blanca en los hombros gris, pantalones blue jeans con dos cadenas en forma x como cinturón y un par de botas de montaña negras con punta de metal, con su espada en su espalda

Torunn se sonrojo pero después se dio cuenta de Pym y Azari

Oigan donde esta James-dijo Torunn agarrándose el mento

En el cuarto de james, estaban los 4 observando el desastre que era su habitación

Hoy que le toca la espada, el pinchazo, la chispa o el golpe-dijo Torunn

Es el turno de Azari-dijo Pym señalando a Azari

Te odio Pym-dijo Azari para después darle un chispazo en el pie a James

Desde afuera se podía oír el grito de alguien dentro de la habitación para luego verse al causante del grito salir volando, después se pudo ver al causante de eso salir caminando en pijama con un escudo de energía cubriéndolo del sol artificial

Si ya dejaron de molestarme niños tontos me voy a la cama-dijo James

Pero te estás perdiendo el juego-dijo Pym volando frente a el

Cuál es tu problema James as dormido todo el día, faltaste al entrenamiento, as olvidado tus tareas y en general has sido todo un pesado

Qué importa que voy a perderme el lavado de ropa y que si no hago mis tareas y no entreno, para que enserio nunca va pasar nada en este lugar, tu puedes seguir comportándote como un rey, Pym puede seguir haciéndose el súper héroe, Torunn puede seguir haciendo como asgardiana y Naruto puede actuar como si todo está bien todo el tiempo, comiendo ramen a cada momento, enserio cual es el punto-dijo James

El punto es no ser tan idiota-dijo Torunn

Ha cierto no hay punto para nosotros porque nuestros padres están muerto, tu padre te abandono así que aún hay esperanza-dijo James cuando de repente alguien lo ataco ese era Naruto, James dijo-que estás haciendo Naruto

Esta vez te pasaste-dijo Naruto con sus ojos con la pupila rasgada

Ya basta-dijo Tony

Lo siento-dijo Naruto triste por enfadar a su figura paterna

Tranquilo Naruto no estoy enojado, todos vallan a sus habitaciones-dijo Tony

Naruto gracias-dijo Torunn

No fue nada-dijo Naruto, se volteo para escuchar lo que le dijo James a Tony y dijo-para mi si eres mi padre

Gracias-dijo Tony, de repente sonó la alarma

Que sucede-dijeron los recién aparecidos jóvenes alterados

Todos vayan a la habitación de Naruto ahora-dijo Tony

Que esperen porque no mejor la habitación de James-dijo Naruto asustado, no había guardado todos sus artilugios de entrenamiento

Solo háganlo-dijo Tony

Naruto se apresuró y guardo todo antes de que entraran

Por qué no querías que entráramos-dijo Azari

Por nada-dijo Naruto riendo nerviosamente

Oye y que es esto-dijo Pym señalando un botón curiosamente

No toques eso-dijo Naruto pero ya era muy tarde

Cuando toco el botón aparecieron pilares de madera con navajas giratorias, mini robots que eran más débiles que los normales pero más rápidos y robots esféricos que disparaban láseres a estos se les debía tocar un botón escondido para vencerlos

Pero que-dijo James sorprendido

Uso esto para entrenar cuando estoy solo en el cuarto-dijo Naruto tocando un botón que guardo todo

Ok-dijo Azari

De repente apareció otro robot todos lo vieron

Ese es otro de tus robot de entrenamiento naruto-dijo James, recibiendo un movimiento negativo

Que tal niños-dijo Visión para luego caer al piso

Vision-dijo Tony que entro por la puerta

Me disculpo, los robots fueron actualizados uno de ellos logro hacerme daño en mi forma intangible-dijo Visión

Te siguió alguien-dijo Tony

Negativo, acaso active las alarmas tal vez mis llaves de acceso electrónico se averiaron y que raro este no parece el centro de control-dijo Visión

Tranquilo, te llevare al taller-dijo Tony para luego dirigirse a los 5 y decir-esperen aquí

Cuando se fue lo siguieron, estaba en la zona de los pilares Tony toco el pilar de ironman haciendo que el piso se abriera entro y después el piso se cerro

Vamos a seguirlo cierto-dijo Pym

Por supuesto-dijo James

Claro-dijo Torunn

Será interesante-dijo Naruto

Eso no, por supuesto que no, Tony dijo que lo esperáramos y eso haremos-dijo Azari cargando electricidad

Ha-dijo Torunn mientras sacaba su espada, la electricidad rodeo el filo absorbiéndola completamente

Aj-dijo Asari

Pym encárgate-dijo Naruto

El piso volvió a abrirse se podían ver unas escaleras que se iluminaron

Ustedes sabían que la fuente era una puerta secreta, porque yo no y soy mucho más inteligente que ustedes-dijo Pym

Cuando entraron vieron que el lugar era enorme parecía no tener fin

Como vivimos tanto tiempo aquí sin saber de este lugar

Llegaron a un lugar con una barandilla

Siento que he estado en este lugar antes me sostenía del barandal tenía miedo-dijo James

Ja de ti si me lo espero bebe miedoso-dijo Pym para luego chocar con algo y asustarse

Se encendieron las luces dejando ver la cara de un robot estilo ironman

Quienes son esos-dijo Azari

Son nuestros padres-dijo James

Es cierto es igual que en el cuento-dijo Pym, luego dijo- ese es mi padre hombre gigante, ahí está el padre de James el soldado, también el padre de Azari el rey y el padre de Torun aunque podría ser su mama-dijo Pym antes de irse corriendo por miedo a Torunn, luego dijo-oigan Tony llamo a ese robot Visión, Visión es el fantasma

Por qué Tony nos habrá ocultado esto-dijo Naruto

Deberíamos seguir adelante para averiguarlo-dijo Torunn

James no vienes-dijo Naruto viendo a James no quitar la vista del robot basado en su padre

Mientras, Azari y Pym caminaban por el lugar y se encontraron con Tony y Visión decidieron espiarlos

Necesito ver cuán grave es el daño-dijo Tony, después pregunto-como te encontraron

Estaba entrando a la computadora central-dijo Visión

Blah entrañas de robot-dijo Pym

Ha mejorado a los robots está a punto de invadir Asia-dijo Visión

En 13 años ha conquistado la mitad del mundo-dijo Tony

Eso no es todo, el hijo de Clint Barton está vivo-dijo Visión

¡Que!-dijo Tony sorprendido

Quien es Clint Barton-dijo Azari

Devuelta con los otros 3

Qué tal si es como mi padre-dijo James esperanzado

James no es tu padre es un robot-dijo Naruto

James no hizo caso y siguió adelante trato de ver si podía escucharlo pero termino activándolo junto con los demás, se fueron volando dejando atrás a los 3 preguntándose qué paso

Devuelta con los otros 2, Pym termino cayéndose, fue atrapado por Azari pero eso no evito que Tony los viera

Azari, pym que están haciendo aquí adentro-dijo Tony, de repente hubo un temblor en una pantalla había un aviso del lanzamiento de los robots y dijo- oh no

En una habitación con muchas pantallas de imágenes globales se veía a un robot identificando a los robots

Al fin-dijo el robot llamado ultron

Devuelta al lugar donde esta Tony

Yukasta activa el radar de largo alcance-dijo Tony

Tony esta no fue mi idea-dijo Azari

Chicos llévense la cabeza de Visión-dijo Tony

Hola niños-dijo Visión

Al agarrarla se oyó a la computadora decir algo sobre vengadores de hierro

Aparecieron los otros 3 niños

Tony lo siento-dijo Naruto

Viendo lo que pasa con los robots empezó una batalla en la fueron hackeados por ultron

Vayan al centro de control hay Visión los llevara a un lugar seguro yo lo distraeré-dijo Tony

Pero no podemos irnos esto es todo lo que conocemos-dijo Pym

Vayan al centro de control-dijo/grito Tony

Ya habiéndose alejado mucho Visión les hizo un aviso

Ultro ya viene-dijo Visión

Espera dijiste Ultron-dijo Naruto, de repente el cielo exploto y de allí Ultron estaba a punto de atacarlos cuando apareció Tony con su armadura ironman para detenerlo, lo agarro de los hombros para después lanzarlo, mientras Ultron estaba en el piso ironman lanzo un Unibeam que no le hizo nada más si lo empujo lejos

Vayan al centro de control yo lo detendré-dijo Tony

Tony eres tú te ves súper genial-dijo Naruto

Los seguiré después-dijo Tony

Los niños no tuvieron más opción que hacerle caso, la pelea seguía ironman disparaba seguido pero ninguno le llegaba o hacía daño a Ultron, no le quedó más opción que tratar de afrontarlo cara a cara cosa que no terminaría bien

Los niños habían llegado al centro de control que resultó ser una aeronave que empezó a volar

Espera y tony no podemos dejarlo-dijo Naruto tratando de romper la escotilla

Devuelta a la pelea Tony estaba perdiendo, Ultron le disparo a su armadura tantas veces que prácticamente la desintegro

Esto termino-dijo Ultron mientras del cielo aparecieron los vengadores de hierro

En una pantalla se podía ver todo los niños veían esto asustados

No puede ser este es el comienzo de algo terrible

Fin

La espada y las habilidades de Naruto están basadas en Shanks


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto el próximo vengador

Resumen: ¿Qué pasa si naruto nació en el universo marvel?, fue encontrado por Tony cuando huía de ultron para llevar a los niños al domo y llevado a ese mismo lugar, sin poderes ni habilidades solo con esa determinación férrea que decidió llamar voluntad de fuego. Pareja: NarutoxTorunn elementos de otros animes

Disclaimer: a mí no me pertenece naruto o marvel ni ningún otro elemento de anime

Capítulo 3: Este es el inicio de los Próximos Vengadores

Los jóvenes héroes veían impactado la escena

Estúpido robot as lo que decimos y regresa-dijo Naruto

No lo hare ironman sacrifico para que estuvieran seguros y me asegurare de que así sea, los llevare a la tierra salvaje-dijo Visión

La tierra salvaje, Tony me conto que ese lugar estaba prácticamente en la prehistoria, aunque también serviría para fortalecernos en otros ambientes además Tony me conto que hay reservas de Vibranium-dijo naruto

Lo ven hay que verle el lado positivo, alerta falta de energía entrando en modo de recarga-dijo Vision apagándose

Se le acabo la batería-dijo Pym lo obvia

Hay que volver, soy la hija de Thor no huiré-dijo Torunn

Yo también le entro, no estaré satisfecho hasta haberle pateado las baterías a Ultron por haber lastimado a nuestro mentor, tu que dices James-dijo Naruto con los ojos rasgados

Fue mi culpa, yo traje a Ultron al refugio-dijo James

Tranquilo amigo no lo hiciste intencional, Pym llévanos a Ultra city-dijo Naruto

Claro, pero tengo 2 pregunta, como se conduce esta cosa y donde esta Ultra city-dijo Pym sacándole una gota de sudor estilo anime

Se puede ver una ciudad a lejos y una aeronave dirigida a su ubicación, antes de llegar unos misiles la destruyeron de la explosión salieron los jóvenes héroes, Torunn cargaba a James y a Azari mientras Pym en forma avispa llevaba la cabeza de Visión y en cuanto a Naruto él estaba sonriendo agradecido por el regalo que Tony le dio, unos patines que se ponían en la suela de los zapatos, cuando se quitaba las pesas le costaba acostumbrarse a la velocidad eso era antes de que le regalara los patines que de alguna manera controlaban su velocidad tal como él quería, con ese nuevo control pudo crear una técnica que le permitía golpear el aire haciéndolo volar

Cuando llegaron estaban en un túnel al llegar al final vieron una ciudad enorme constituida por máquinas y droides por igual

Que grande-dijo Pym

Este es el plan, pelearemos por toda la ciudad llegaremos donde Ultron y lo derrotaremos-dijo Torunn sacando su espada

Creo que me agrada el plan-dijo Naruto ganándose un sonrojo de Torunn

Ese plan es ridículo en todos los sentidos-dijo James

Soy inmortal e invulnerable, Ultron no me causa ningún temor además mi padre siempre me protege-dijo Torunn haciendo que Naruto se sintiera mal, si era cierto cuando él tuviera 50 años ella se vería igual

Tu no sabes si eres invulnerable-dijo James pero eso no la detuvo y se fue gritando

Por asgard-grito Torunn

Torunn se lanzó al ataque destruyendo una nave, después corto el brazo de un droide para lanzárselo y destruirlo al instante, no duro mucho la pelea pues empezaron a dispararle, le lanzaron un láser que la lastimo, Pym detuvo al droide le lanzo el láser, de repente Pym, James y Azari fueron llevados por una escotilla, mientras eso sucedía hombre gigante de hierro aplasto a Torunn haciendo enojar a Naruto, Naruto salto al ataque cuando Thor de hierro se acercó a ella, le lanzo un golpe que lo hizo volar lejos al otro extremo de la ciudad, volvió a recordar cuando ella fue pisada haciéndolo descargar su furia en hombre gigante de hierro, agarro su pie y con esfuerzo lo levanto y lanzo a un edificio, al choque el edificio exploto cuando se desahogó se volvia a donde estaba Torunn y vio a un joven decirle a ella

Estas lista para salir de aquí preciosa-dijo Francis, haciendo a Naruto ponerse celoso

Preferiría que alguien más me ayudara-dijo Torunn refiriéndose a Naruto, alegrandolo mucho

Naruto se llevó a Torunn mientras Francis los guiaba

Cambiando de escena James estaba despertando, Pym y Azari lo miraban para saber si estaba bien

Que, que paso donde esta Torunn, de hecho, donde estamos-dijo james

No lo sé, pero está muy sucio-dijo Azari

De repente empezaron a aparecer sombras con ojos amarillos con una figura parecida a la de un robot

Gente robot, esto es malo-dijo Azari

Señor Visión por favor despierte denos una mano, no puede disparar laceres de los ojos-dijo Pym agitando la cabeza de Ultron

Oigan, dejen de perder el tiempo debemos irnos de aquí-dijo Francis, al lado suyo estaban Torunn y Naruto

Torunn, Naruto están bien-dijo James, Torunn voló hacia ellos mientras Naruto simplemente salto

He, estas viva-dijo Pym corriendo para darle un abraso

Estas bien-dijo James

No fui tan fuerte, perdí mi espada y mi padre no vino por mí-dijo Torunn

Torunn quiero que uses mi espada por favor-dijo Naruto, entregándole la espada Torunn haciendo que se sonroje

Gracias-dijo Torunn

Tenemos que irnos Ultron está conectado a todas sus máquinas si nos descubre estaremos fritos-dijo Francis

Todos estaban caminando hasta que Pym le hizo una pregunta a Francis

Oye, cómo te llamas-dijo Pym

Me llamo Barton, pero todos me llaman ojo de halcón-dijo Francis

Un momento, Barton, conoces a un sujeto llamado Clint Barton-dijo Azari

Ok niño, como conoces a mi padre-dijo Francis

¿Niño?, tu eres como un dia mayor que nosotros-dijo Azari

Oye, nosotros creemos que tu padre era un vengador, como nuestros padres-dijo Pym

Como sus padres, sus padres eran vengadores es no es posible mi padre me dijo que yo era el último, me dijo que yo sería el último vengador, he estado peleando solo todo este tiempo donde estaban-dijo Francis enojado levantando a Pym

Suéltalo, no lo sabíamos, no puedes reclamarnos algo si ni siquiera lo sabíamos-dijo Naruto molesto por la actitud de este sujeto

Creí que era el último-dijo Francis más relajado, siguieron caminando hasta llegar al refugio, luego dijo-mi padre rescato a muchos sobrevivientes, les enseño a sobrevivir, vivimos bajo el dominio de Ultron, nos mantenemos escondidos entre las grietas, pera las maquinas finalmente destruyeron a mi padre, ahora yo lidero a los carroñeros, los mantengo en movimiento, los mantengo a salvo-finalizo Francis

Perfecto, puedes ayudarnos a rescatar a Tony-dijo Pym

Quien es Tony-dijo Francis

Tu padre no fue el último vengador, Tony lo es y nosotros lo rescataremos-dijo Azari

Ha, ha, buen chiste niño, además Ultron no deja prisioneros-dijo Francis

No, si Tony fue capturado está vivo-dijo una mujer desconocida

No la escuchen está loca-dijo Francis ajustando la punta de una flecha

Eso no importa si hay una oportunidad de que Tony este vivo la aprovechare, jamás huiré-dijo Naruto con determinación, le hizo una pregunta a Francis-nos ayudarías

Hay cosas mejores que terminar evaporado-dijo Francis

Te rendiste, tu padre jamás lo hizo o si-dijo Naruto

Si vuelves a mencionar a mi padre te golpeare en toda la cara-dijo Francis, para después mirar a Torunn por un segundo y dijo-bien será su funeral, los guiare donde esta Ultron desde ahí están solos

Llegaron a un lugar que tenía una clara vista de un edificio que se movía dirigido a otro parecía que iban a chocar

La torre se dirige hacia la guarida de Ultron, ojo de halcón dijo que la entrada estaba en la cima-dijo Naruto tratando de llegar a la cima, en el proceso agarro a Azari mientras Torunn agarraba a James para llegar a tiempo

Terminar aplastados era parte de plan-dijo Pym, viendo que ambos edificios iban a chocar, pero jamás paso en vez había enfrente una puerta de seguridad

Pym ábrela-dijo James

Claro, un momento Azari puede abrirla, es como las puertas en casa-dijo pym, azari se acercó y mando una descarga que abrió la puerta, dejando ver un pasillo, pym dijo-ve tu primero Azari

Halla voy-dijo Azari pasando cuidadosamente, después de probar que era seguro Pym camino por el área, hasta que las paredes se quitaron y el piso se movia

Ayuda, me caigo-dijo Pym, para después caer al abismo, y aparecer de nuevo en su forma de avispa y dijo-solo bromeaba

Vamos-dijo Naruto ayudando a James a llegar al otro lado

Ok, amigos aquí no hay nadie, tal vez el asume que nadie sería tan tonto como para venir aquí-dijo Azari

Ha, ya vera nosotros somos muy tontos-dijo Pym, sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo, ¿creo?, para tocar por accidente un interruptor con su pie

Que es esto-dijo James viendo unas luces en vitrinas con objetos familiares

Eso es lo que creo que es-dijo Naruto viendo horrorizado partes de la armadura ironman

No-dijo Torunn llorando en el hombro de Naruto

Ahora que hacemos James-dijo Naruto, viendo a James prestar más atención a la máscara y escudo de su padre

Padre-dijo James acercándose a la vitrina tocando otra vez un interruptor con su pie, mostrando más vitrinas, tantas que parecía que había hasta en el techo

Es como, es como un salón de trofeos, eso parece-dijo Azari

Sigamos-dijo James

Llegaron a un lugar oscuro con solo una luz iluminando una silla de tortura donde estaba Tony

Tony estas bien-dijo Naruto

Por favor díganme que no cayeron en la trampa de Ultron-dijo tony

Como sabes que es una trampa, quizás somos muy buenos-dijo Pym

Lo sé porque yo construí a Ultron-dijo tony

Oh, bueno siendo así-dijo Pym, cuando de repente las paredes se separaron saliendo los vengadores de hierro junto con Ultron

Lo vez vengador, los rumores de la existencia de los niños ya se propago entre los humanos, las variantes de súper humanos no se pueden permitir, los niños deben ser destruidos-dijo Ultron

Oye eso no es justo, James y Naruto ni siquiera tienen súper poderes-dijo pym

Escaneando, registros de vengadores, equivalente de identidad Steve Rogers alias Capitán América, el más peligroso de los vengadores, el los alentó a seguir adelante, tú al igual que tu padre serás el primero en ser destruido, no identifico al otro humano pero si detecto un tipo de energía cósmica natural en ti eso también es peligroso, serás destruido después del humano conocido como James Rogers-dijo Ultron, eso sorprendió a Naruto

Hoy no hojalata, te pateare las baterías luego-dijo Naruto viendo a Francis apuntándole una flecha a Ultron, la flecha salió disparada a Ultron para explotar en su nuca

Barton-dijo Ultron voltenadose hacia donde estaba el, apareciéndole una sonrisa tímida a Francis, luego le disparo otra que no hizo nada, de repente aparecieron los carroñeros disparando

Azari, Pym corran vayan con ojo de halcón, Torunn, Naruto llévense a Tony-dijo james

Carroñeros desaparezcan-dijo Francis

Todos habían escapado, pero por poco, se habían refugiado, prendieron fuego a la leña e hicieron una fogata donde Tony les explico que el construyo a Ultron como una fuerza de paz pero su programa evoluciono y los traiciono

Mi deber era salvar a los niños, no pude salvarte a tiempo Francis-dijo Tony

Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, te llamas Francis-dijo Naruto, ganándose una mala cara

Por qué mi padre no ayudo-dijo torunn

Thor nos dejó, con la muerte de su padre tomo a asgard como su responsabilidad no la tierra

Cuando huía encontré a Naruto, estaba solo en medio de la catástrofe, lo lleve con nosotros en el escape, después de eso Visión se quedó y fue mis ojos y oídos en el exterior-dijo Tony

Ustedes no fueron los únicos en escapar-dijo la misma mujer desconocida de antes

Betty-dijo Tony

Hulk también escapo-dijo Betty

Que es un Hulk-dijo Pym

Hulk es un monstruo, al menos eso me dijo mi padre, dijo que era el más fuerte de todos-dijo Francis

Francis tiene razón, Hulk era un monstruo una criatura de pura ira-dijo Tony

Monstruo, se usa esa palabra con lo que es diferente a ti, que no comprendes, a lo que le tienes miedo, del miedo nace el odio, del odio nace la maldad como no saber que esa ira es provocada por gente con miedo a el-dijo Naruto, captando la atención de todos, después dijo-buscare ayuda de Hulk

Él no te ayudara, tiene miedo-dijo Betty

También ha estado escondido de Ultron todo este tiempo, donde esta-dijo Tony

Donde siempre, en el desierto-dijo Betty

Nos ayudas a llegar al desierto-dijo Tony a Francis

Si claro, ayudar a quien construyo a Ultron, que crees que mi padre habría hecho-dijo Francis

Clint, me habría golpeado y después me ayudaría-dijo Tony

Guau de verdad conociste a mi padre-dijo Francis

Cambiando de escena, todos estaban frente a una nave droide

La hemos tenido durante un par de años, pero cuando la encienda él lo sabrá porque-dijo Francis antes de ser interrumpido

Porque está conectado, si lo sé, pero tengo una manera de desconectarlo-dijo Tony

Ya habiendo preparado todo, empezaron a entrar

Nosotros te conseguiremos tiempo-dijo uno de los carroñeros recibiendo un asentimiento de Francis

Salieron volando dejando atrás a ciudad ultra con explosiones

Torunn estas bien-dijo Naruto

Sí, estoy bien-dijo Torunn obviamente deprimida

Dime la verdad-dijo Naruto

La verdad, perdí mi espada y mi padre jamás vino-dijo Torunn

Sabes, una vez le pregunte a Tony como eran los vengadores y me dijo que Thor antes se comportaba como todo un belicoso, pero su agresividad rebaso los límites y su padre Odin lo desterró a vivir como mortal en midgard o la tierra, hasta que aprendiera a valorar la justicia y la paz, no creo que tu padre quiera que te lances a la batalla y te comportes como una asgardiana yo creo que quiere que aprendas algo al igual que él lo hizo, te aseguro que algún día vendrá por ti, un padre siempre amara a su hija-dijo Naruto

Gracias-dijo Torunn sonriendo

Vamos con james y Francis

Gracias por salvarnos en aquel momento-dijo James

No hay de que, además lo que sea para impresionar a una chica linda, aunque creo que ya está reservada-dijo Francis, mirando a naruto y Torunn sonriéndose

Que, Naruto y Torunn ellos son como hermanos-dijo James

Debes prestar atención, es obvio que están enamorados-dijo Francis

Habían llegado entraron por una cueva donde estaba el increíble Hulk, pero se encontraron a un anciano en un jardín botánico

O por favor ese es Hulk, hasta yo lo podría vencer-dijo Pym

No aléjense de mi-dijo Bruce

Les parece loco-dijo Francis

Bruce, soy yo-dijo Tony

Lárgate de aquí Stark-dijo Bruce empezando a enojarse

Bruce tranquilo, respira-dijo Betty tranquilizándolo

Pues es algo temible, creo-dijo Pym

Sh, tranquilo, respira, no queremos que te enojes-dijo Betty

Qué pasa si se enoja-dijo James

Al enojarse se transforma en Hulk-dijo Tony

Tiempo después, bruce explico que Hulk no los ayudaría ni el, mientras Naruto estaba entrenándose

Con que energía cósmica eh-dijo Naruto viendo su mano

Naruto trato de concertarse lo más que pudo, pero no lo logro, lo intento una y otra vez, no se iba a rendir, Torunn lo necesitaba esa era su ambición, protegerla a cualquier costo, en un segundo todo a su alrededor se desmorono, su cuerpo se volvió negro carbón y podía sentir cosas como nunca antes, sorprendido estaba y más aún cuando se le ocurrió un nombre para esta habilidad

Haki(ambicion), yo domino los 3 Haki, Kenbunshoku Haki puedo sentir las voces de todos, Busoshoku Haki mi armadura invisible y Haoshoku Haki mi voluntad representada-dijo Naruto nombrando sus nuevas técnicas, dirigió la mirada al cielo y vio a los vengadores de hierro y dijo- hay no que hicieron

Cuando por fin llego vio a Pym entrando en su forma gigante, vio a Torunn llevando su espada asgardiana

Torunn, que paso aquí-dijo Naruto

Estamos peleando la batalla de nuestras vidas, ten tu espada-dijo Torunn entregándole la espada de Adamantium

Gracias, pateémoslos en las baterías-dijo Naruto saltando a pelear

La batalla comenzó, James peleaba con sus padres, perdió el brazalete de energía pero tomo el antiguo de su padre, después Pym puso sus puños en el mentón de su padre robot y disparo sus aguijones dejándolo K.O por un segundo hasta que saco a las avispas robot, salió de la lucha por orden de James para enojar a Bruce, lo intento disparando aguijones hasta que llegaron sus mamas robot que dieron el golpe que despertó a Hulk, el siguiente era Azari que saco un Bo eléctrico pero eso no sirvió para enfrentar a Pantera Negra de hierro en modo Pantera, hasta que se enojó y cargo tanta electricidad que formo una Pantera de electricidad con la que venció a la Pantera robot, James termino el trabajo lanzando el escudo que golpeo de lleno a Capitán América de hierro venciéndolo, Torunn y Naruto vencieron a Thor de hierro con su espadas cortándolo, Francis disparo unas flechas a los pies de ojo de halcón de hierro para que no se moviera después lanzo una a su pecho apagando sus sistemas, después vino hulk que le quito la cabeza hombre gigante de hierro y aplastando a viuda negra de hierro, fue directo donde Ultron lanzando golpes tontos, mientras Ultron aprovechaba y le daba golpes de presión y en un momento lanzo un golpe que dejo inconsciente a Hulk

Ultron lucharemos contra ti-dijo Torunn consiguiendo solamente que Ultron les lazara un rayo de su pecho

Pym trato de dispararle rayos, pero Ultron lo dejo fuera de combate metiéndolo en sus fauces donde se quemó, Azari formo a la misma Pantera Eléctrica y concentro toda esa energía y la disparo, cosa que aprovecho Ultron para redirigirla y atacar con ella misma a Azari, Torunn se levantó y salió volando a alta velocidad cargando su espada tratando de clavarla en Ultron y tampoco funciono, Ultron aparto la espada y agarro a torunn de la cabeza, pero su mano fue cortada para sorpresa de todos, Naruto corto su mano

Mi espada es de Adamantium, Adamantium vence Adamantium y hojalata tu armadura externa es de Adamantium, además tengo una técnica que mejora mi espada, no me costara cortarte en pedacitos-dijo Naruto

Es cierto detecto energía cósmica saliendo de ti y entrando en tu espada, mis sospechas se confirmaron, produces energía cósmica de manera natural para dejarla salir tienes que tener una razón que te motive-dijo Ultron

Como una ambición, ese es el nombre que le puse Haki, 1er Haki, Kenbunshoku Haki- dijo Naruto esquivando los disparos de Ultron, dijo-2do Haki, Busoshoku Haki-dijo mientras su espada y él se teñían de negro, resistiendo todo lo que Ultron le lanzara, para después dar estocadas y cortes que traspasaban la armadura de Ultron, Ultron encontró una abertura y trato de atacar, pero una onda de presión lo golpeo y lo desestabilizo, fracturando algunas partes de su armazón y Naruto dijo-3cer haki, Haoshoku Haki, mi ambición me está dando esta voluntad y esta voluntad te está aplastando, mi voluntad de fuego-dijo Naruto terminando de cortar por la mitad a Ultron de la cintura

Lo lograste Naruto-dijo Torunn abalanzándose en Naruto para darle un beso en la mejilla que termino en los labios, duro un tiempo para después separarse sonrojados

Todos cambiaron la vista a Hulk que gritaba a los cielos para después irse con Betty

Esto no ha terminado, los sistemas de Ultron están hechos para repararse, siempre va a volver-dijo Tony

Hay que llevarlo a un lugar donde no pueda volver-dijo Torunn agarrando las piezas de Ultron y salir volando

Torunn no lo hagas-dijo Naruto quitándose los patines para ir a toda velocidad sin control con un súper salto

Aj, aj, aj-dijo Torunn llegando al espacio, su padre Thor veía esto orgulloso a punto de intervenir, cuando se oyó algo a lo lejos

(Just Awake)

No TE ATREVAS A MORIR, COMO SE TE OCURRE SACRIFICARTE, A NINGUNO LE GUSTARIA VERTE MORIR, QUE IMPORTA SI ULTRON VUELVE, LO DESTRUIRE MIL VECES SI ES NECESARIO PERO POR FAVOR NO TE VAYA-dijo Naruto, dejando salir un Haoshoku Haki que destruyó completamente a Ultron y mandado una onda que paso por todo el universo, dijo-MI AMBICION MAS GRANDE ES ESTAR CONTIGO

Yo, yo también quiero estar contigo-dijo Torunn, abrazandolo

Entonces vuelvan a casa-dijo Thor recién aparecido

Padre-dijo Torunn

En verdad me has hecho sentir muy orgulloso Torunn las puertas de asgard siempre estarán abiertas, mientras pasa tus días con tu familia y novio-dijo Thor, se dirigió a Naruto y dijo-cuídala bien

Eso lo hare con mi vida-dijo Naruto

Estaban descendiendo, cuando vieron a sus amigos aceleraron y cayeron frente a ellos

Papa manda saludos-dijo Torunn con los ojos vidriosos y con una nueva armadura

Este es el inicio de los Próximos Vengadores-dijo Naruto

Vengadores Unidos-dijo James alzando su escudo

Fin

Todo esto fue hecho con lo que recuerdo de la película, asi que perdón por los errores faltas de escenas y cosas adicionales que haya puesto


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto el próximo vengador

Resumen: ¿Qué pasa si naruto nació en el universo marvel?, fue encontrado por Tony cuando huía de ultron para llevar a los niños al domo y llevado a ese mismo lugar, sin poderes ni habilidades solo con esa determinación férrea que decidió llamar voluntad de fuego. Pareja: NarutoxTorunn elementos de otros animes

Disclaimer: a mí no me pertenece naruto o marvel ni ningún otro elemento de anime

Capítulo 4: El Primer Súper Villano

/6 meses después/

Al primer mes los robots habían sido destruidos, viajaron por todo el mundo, venciendo a cualquier robot, dando esperanzas a la gente, en 2 meses habían progresado las reconstrucciones, la mitad del mundo destruida había sido recuperada, actualmente la nueva mansión de los vengadores estaba siendo usada por los nuevos vengadores, en los últimos 3 meses, habían impedido que otros villanos se aprovecharan del momento de debilidad del mundo

En la mansión de los vengadores, vemos a un rubio preparándose un Ramen, parecía moleste, pero se porque

Por qué tengo que esperar 3 minutos para que esté listo el Ramen-dijo Naruto, sacándole una gota de sudor estilo anime al autor

Por qué te encanta tanto el Ramen-dijo Azari

Porque es el alimento de los dioses-dijo Naruto como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo

No hay tiempo para comer, aún hay maquinas afuera-dijo James

Tranquilízate, las máquinas de Tony localizaran cualquier actividad sospechosa-dijo Naruto, de repente apareció tony

Chicos, mis maquinas detectaron actividad sospechosa-dijo Tony, haciendo que a Naruto le saliera una sonrisa de te lo dije, después dijo-pero esta es diferente, detectamos energía radioactiva, hay suficiente como para destruir un continente

Perdón, pym sabe algo sobre como desactivar bombas-dijo Naruto

No son bombas, pero me es familiar esta energía-dijo Tony

Entonces vamos-dijo James

Llegaron al lugar, era una cabaña en medio del desierto, entraron y encontraron

Nada-dijo Azari

Esto no tiene sentido, la radiación proviene de aquí-dijo Tony por el comunicador

Pues no veo nada-dijo Naruto, movió una taza de tea que causo que el suelo temblara

Pero que hiciste Naruto-dijo Francis

El suelo se abrió, los jóvenes Vengadores cayeron durante un tiempo, entonces Torunn y Naruto agarraron a sus compañeros y descendieron lentamente, llegaron a un laboratorio donde había tubos con personas dentro

Donde estamos-dijo Pym

Están en mi laboratorio-dijo un joven apareciendo de repente, no aparentaba más de 15 años

Hola soy Naruto, quien eres tú-dijo Naruto

Soy el hijo de un conocido de sus padres, su nombre era Rayo X-dijo el joven mientras era cubierto por un campo de energía de color verde

Eso es imposible, Rayo X estaba hecho de energía pura, como pudo tener un hijo-dijo Tony por el comunicador

Después de otra derrota de ustedes los vengadores huyo, después de un año la energía desapareció volviéndolo normal, me tuvo a mí con una mujer de un pueblo alejado de la civilización, gracias a la energía residual nací con los poderes de mi padre y mejorados, mi energía era radiación gamma pura, no como mi padre que era radiación gamma negativa lo que lo hacía inestable, no como yo que tengo un control tan grande que nada me puede desestabilizar ni absorber, cuando estaba listo planee destruir a Ultron de una vez por todas, mi ejercito de guerreros gamma y yo, todos eran parte del pueblo al que pertenecía, hasta que llegaron ustedes y me quitaron la fama que merecía y ahora pienso que la mejor manera de obtenerla es conquistando todo aprovechando que el mundo está débil, además quien va a detenerme, soy intangible y nada puede desestabilizar ni absorber mi campo de energía gamma, nadie puede ganarme-dijo Rayo X

Por favor, nadie es invencible-dijo Naruto

Ojo de halcón, Pym, liberen a las personas, Torunn, trata de absorber su energía gamma con tu espada, es mejor intentarlo que no hacerlo, Azari, Naruto, vendrán conmigo a hacerle apoyo a Torunn

Espero que estés listo-dijo Torunn, saco su espada y trato de absorber su energía

Inténtalo cuanto quieras, no va a funcionar-dijo Rayo X, saco una onda de radiación que golpeo a Torunn

Ten esto-dijo James lanzando el escudo, el escudo paso atreves de su cuerpo como si nada

Ni siquiera el escudo de Vibranium del Capitán América me puede tocar-dijo Rayo X

Así, toma esto-dijo Naruto, trato de darle un uppercut

Ya te lo dije es arg-dijo Rayo X siendo golpeado, luego dijo-como es posible

No lo sé, lo único que sé es que quiero darte una paliza-dijo Naruto con los brazos negros

Yo sé cómo lo hizo, la energía cósmica que rodea su brazo toca la sustancia, ni siquiera estando hecho de energía podrás evitar sus golpes-dijo Tony

James, ya sacamos a las personas-dijo Pym

Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, gracias pensé que tendría que hacerlo yo mismo-dijo Rayo X, saco un control y toco un botón

Ok, de donde sacaste ese control, está hecho de energía-dijo Naruto, se volteó y vio a la gente transformarse en criaturas gamma

Ellos se encargaran de ustedes, además salvar a la gente de mi pueblo no cambiara nada ellos están conmigo en esto, ellos y yo lo planeamos todo, mientras me hare más fuerte, con el suministro de radiación gamma que hay aquí, quien diría que justo en medio de la nada abría una piedra extraña diminuta que irradia energía gamma suficiente para mil misiles nucleares y quien diría que el asteroide que dejo la misma piedra está pasando por la tierra en este instante, planeo mandar un misil que hará que se estrelle en la tierra, gamma suficiente para destruir galaxias, con todo ese poder seré invencible-dijo Rayo X

Que tonterías estas diciendo-dijo Naruto, paso en frente de todos sus compañeros, se podía ver las armas de todos cambiar a color negro

Acabemos esto, Vengadores Unidos-dijo James

James lanzo su escudo que dejo noqueado a un grupo de criaturas gamma, Torunn uso su espada envuelta en Busoshoku Haki para tocar y absorber la energía gamma, Azari golpeo con su Bo múltiples veces a muchas criaturas gamma, Francis disparaba flechas desde un punto alto, lanzo una que exploto en miles de agujas, Pym en forma medio-gigante piso a algunos de los seres gamma, Naruto persiguió a Rayo X, lo encontró conectado a una máquina que estaba conectada a un pilar con una esfera en la punta, en esa esfera había una piedra que parecía más un diamante verde

Oh llegaste a tiempo-Rayo X saliendo de la maquina brillando como nunca, luego dijo-te gusta es el misil que voy a usar-señalando el misil

No lo voy a permitir-dijo Naruto lanzándose a ataque, primero trato de cortarlo con su espada pero no le dio, Rayo X empezó a lanzar ondas de energía gamma, Naruto salto esquivándolas por poco, aprovechando su velocidad Naruto se posiciono detrás de Rayo X, cargando energía gamma formo una explosión que saco volando a Naruto, se recuperó rápido y uso su espada que fue rodeada por un aura naranja y dio un corte de energía que voló donde Rayo X y lo golpeo dejándolo K.O, y dijo-te gusta es mi nueva técnica Kaze no Kizu

Terminamos y a ti como te fue-dijo Torunn

Era muy débil, se concentró demasiado en su habilidad de intangibilidad, sin ella no sabe pelear-dijo Naruto

Eso no importa voy a obtener mi asteroide y seré tan fuerte que acabare con todos ustedes-dijo Rayo X, volvió a su forma normal y toco unos botones que accionaron al misil, y dijo-vuela misil y cumple mi deseo-dijo, de repente un pedazo de techo destruyo un panel del casco del misil, dijo-hay no debo cubrirlo

Debemos detenerlo, Torunn, Naruto, detengan a Rayo X-dijo James

Naruto y Torunn trataron de detenerlo, mientras los demás trataban de detener el misil, en un momento Rayo X se enredó con unos cables que salieron del cohete y Pym no pudo detenerlo

No pudimos salvarlo-dijo Naruto

Tranquilo si se mantiene en su forma de energía no va a morir, además cayo en el asteroide volverá en un año y cuando lo haga tendremos algo que le quite la radiación, después podremos rehabilitarlo-dijo Tony por el comunicador

Él quería aprovecharse de que el mundo estaba débil, cuantos otros tendrán esa idea-dijo Naruto

Fin

Inuyasha ese es el otro anime que voy a incluir, los elementos son los ataques tessaiga, jamás me a gustado mucho este anime pero si las técnicas de tessaiga, no se me ocurren otros animes para las técnicas de naruto así que los que quieran incluir algún elemento por favor póngalo en los review y perdón por tardar en poner este capitulo


End file.
